Revolution
by ToolahBerrie
Summary: Iason is dead; Murdered. Riki is shackled and also dying, stuck within the unforgiving confines of their pent-house home; alone, but for the corpse lying just beyond the reach of his chains. Yet the turmoil enclosed within these walls, pales in comparison to the war shaking outside, threatening to bring all of Amoian society to it's knees. This is the revolution. Is it the end?
1. Chapter 1

**HI guys! This is my first chapter and fic under my new account name after my old one was hacked :\ grr annoying people. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! let me know what you think, I'm really interested to see if it will take, as i know this fandom is quite tight for fans so not many of the fics are able to take off.**

**So I hope you like it, I've already written half of the story and you will find there are a million plot twists to come which will make you be like "WHATTTT"! haha. Also, I want you all to remember that just because Iason is dead, does not mean it is a story without this epic Blondie... and that is all I will say on that account hehehehe. By the way, it's based on both taming Riki as well as, obviously, Ai no Kusabi.**

**Involves: Revenge, gore, sex-scenes, Male x Male, eroticism, graphics, flashbacks, suicide and more...**

**Pairings: Riki x Iason, Katze x Daryl, Katze x Daryl x Riki and possibly, though unlikely, Iason x Raoul.**

**Disclaimer: So the characters do not belong to me at all, but rather the incredible, wonderful Rieko Yoshihara and some of the back story by Kira Takenouchi (Taming riki and other associated stories). If you haven't read taming Riki, i highly recommended it but please note there are a number ****spoilers**** for it in this fic.**

**Chapter 1**

Riki's tortured scream roared throughout the penthouse that evening. The tears coated his cheeks, as he screamed over and over again for the men to stop, pulling on the chains that connected him to the wall not so very far away. They had been put there on him, just a few hours ago, in such a blind attempt of his master's to previously subdue him when he had been rude to a guest. If only the Blondie had foreseen where the evening would take them, he would never have done such a thing.

"Ri...k...hi!" The large, beautiful, majestic Blondie whispered breathily as he fell towards the ground, his hand coming out in front of his body in a last attempt to reach his beloved pet. Riki could see all the emotions bubbling behind those usually ice-like, cold blue eyes. As if he were saying a million things, and promising a million promises all within the time it took him to fall flat on his face; unable to move as though paralysed.

It was at that moment, Riki felt his heart crumble as it squeezed painfully from within his chest. He wanted to call out, wanted to apologise, wanted to tell the man that he loved him. Because he really did, no matter what he had said when he was angry with the Blondie, it was all a lie. The man meant so much to him, seeing him, touching him and being loved by him, it was something Riki would not give up for all the world.

But instead he just watched, the words catching in his throat as the Blondie fell, colliding with the hard ground of his own home. His eyes open in shock as they began to slowly dim while more and more blood left his body through the huge gaping whole right where his heart should have been.

Riki watched with huge, unbelieving eyes as his Blondie lover and master alike fell to the ground, his eyes similarly opened in shock. He watched in disbelief as the soft, golden hair followed behind him like a glorious wave as gravity took the great Blondie out. Hair that Riki had weaved his hands through lovingly when being held only days before. As the great man fell, the triumphant figure of a large, smug dignitary slowly become visible. As did the laser gun he held facing the exact place where the Blondie had been standing only moments before.

"No!" The mongrel screamed desperately, his eyes once again going to the Blondie, sprawled, devastatingly still, on the ground, hair having fallen around his head like a halo. Struggling in the tight grip of the two mongrels restraining him, Riki fought to get to his master whose tunic was already becoming dyed an awful stain of red. "What the fuck? Why did you do that?" Shifting gears he stared desperately toward the culprit, his eyes teary and devastated as he stared at the smirk plastered upon those thin, cracked lips.

"Stupid pet. Why, I'm ending the rain of these bastard once and for all. No more Blondie's, no more slavery, no more fear. No more will we be subdued, no more will we stay at the bottom of this forsaken food chain. We don't want to be pets or furniture, or just durt on the ground that'll die before we hit 30. Being forced to steel just to stay alive, we want freedom and we will get it." As he spoke, his grin never left his mouth, even as he moved to step over the body on the floor and place his gun back in the concealed sheath under his twirling cloak.

"Leave the Blondie's where they fall, let them die where we once crawled. But no more. Welcome to the revolution baby." This time one of the mongrels holding him down, whispered in the boys ear, eliciting a disgusted shiver as Riki continued to struggle, choking on his own tears. His eyes were all over Iason, the Blondie who now laid so still, not even his chest moving an inch out of place. Every nerve in Riki's body was frayed, his mind in turmoil, every muscle urging him over to the man, like a magnetic pull.

"Don't you get that that's not going to do you any good." He yelled at the small crowd, still tugging desperately against the chains, the restraining hands having finally retreated. Stupid chains… he felt so helpless, so useless.

"Hmm, we shall see." eyes wide, Riki looked toward the towering man, shaking as fury took over his body_. How dare they…_. "Well it wasn't very hard to get rid of this one, stupid trusting Blondie, letting just anybody into his home. And look here, shouldn't you hate him, look what he has done to you, and you do not care at all?"

He had to do something quick, Iason couldn't be dead, wouldn't be dead, but Riki had to get out of the chains or he would never know. He would have to live with the guilt for the rest of his life, knowing that he had done nothing to stop them from killing the man that meant everything to him.

"Okay, so maybe you're right, I do hate him, he deserves to die." Riki tried something else, his confused mind calculating that he would need to pretend that he didn't care in order to be freed and be able to do something. "Just… I wanted to be the one to end his life, and you took that from me. But what does it matter, he's dead and it's all the same. So now I'm free, get these chains off me, I'll join this revolution of yours, no problem." He lied through his teeth, terrified that Iason was dead, but that if he was not, then he was hearing every word that came from Riki's mouth. But even more terrified that if he himself didn't get out of there, he would both never get his revenge and would die in that apartment as well, either of starvation or... something else.

"Sorry kid, but no way. Don't you think I know exactly who you are. The phantom 'Riki the dark', you're old news and now you're just some sex toy little pet. I'm not an idiot, sure I see the hate in your eyes sure, but it's _not_ directed at the Blondie, even I can see that much." The man stood over Riki, staring down accusingly at the pet, who's eyes burned with something akin to hatred and betrayal. "No way am I letting you out of here, not when you'll just end up coming back to get your petty little revenge. You can die here by the side of your '_master'_. Such a shame, you used to have so much pride, I'm sure, and I would once have adopted you to be apart of this revolution, but now you're just a little traitor. You can die right here, serving this man until you die of starvation. Maybe you'll have some time to repent on your sins."

Riki seethed, clenching and unclenching his fists, until he decided to go all out, he'd make these fuckers pay one way or another whether they liked it or not. Snarling, Riki shot up and, knowing full well that the chain would not allow for him to reach to leader, he branched out at one of the lesser looking mongrel, landing a punch square in the man's face.

However it simply would not be.

He felt a fist against the back of his head and an elbow jab into his ribs, before he even realised the men were retaliating. His world went white and sparks fell across his eyes like falling stars across a blank canvas. He fell to his knees when the attacking failed to cease and as lackeys of the men in the room bounded on top of him, kicking and punching wildly. Though Riki, on usual circumstances would have been able to easily avoid the attacks from that small number of men, blinded by fury as they were, in his shock and disbelief regarding his Blondie, he failed to stop even one attack. It was painful, but the pain in his heart weighed much heavier. They wore wearing boots with rough soles and as a result, where they hit his skin, he knew there would be bruises and cuts, if they ever let up and he didn't die that was.

The intruders began to yell his name, calling him filthy and telling him he was no better than scum as they smashed him to bits. They all heard the deafening crack as a chair leg came out of nowhere and smashed against his ribs. The chair was quickly broken to pieces by their continuing force against his body and soon was used to whack against his head as well as the rest of his body. When he tried to curl into a fatal position, they kicked him over and began to wack his back, narrowly missing his spine on various occasions. He didn't understand where the sudden attack was coming from, where was their commander, wouldn't he yell at them to stop before they took Riki's life too. But it didn't stop, for what felt like hours they continued, though it would not have been more than a few minutes. His throat was hoarse from screaming and yelling, his cheeks wet from tears and his heart crushed. How something like this could have happened so fast, his brain simply could not wrap around the possibility that he was not dreaming, and that the pain he felt, both physically and mentally was all too real.

They finally let up and he stayed on the ground, his back hurt, his face was covered in sticky liquid, his chest felt like it had exploded. Even just the slightest movement from him, as he tried to take in gasps of air, hurt more than he thought possible. Maybe, it didn't hurt more than the lashing of the whip but at that moment, his heart probably broken beyond repair and his mind sizzling and failing, he felt it was the most painful experience in his life. He knew many of his ribs would be broken, and his left leg was no better, the pain too excruciating for his mind to comprehend. He let out a huff of a growl, and was rewarded with not only further pain in his ribs, but also another furious kick to his side. He blacked out, knowing nothing more than the deep, irreparable pain he felt in his heart.

He woke up with a gasp and was rewarded with unprecedented agony when a bucket of cold water was dunked over his bloody head. He couldn't move off the floor, but his eyes darted around the room, looking straight at the man he knew to be the leader of these sick invaders.

The despicable culprit just stared at Riki, cold emotions showing on his stone cold, unimpressed face. Suddenly, Riki was an emotional wreck, he was not usually so careless or sloppy in his defence... or offense, for that matter. He had been shaking, his knuckles white as snow and his body heated and confused. And now he too, just like his master, laid against the hard floor, his own demise most likely just around the corner. His head hurt, everywhere hurt and so he closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. He wanted to die, he decided, so much so that he fervently hoped they killed him. How would he be able to live with himself knowing that the murderers of his loved one were out there and that he had been unable to do anything about it. As he began to work himself up into a frenzy of madness, unable to grasp at the sudden reality, his body began in a set of furious contortions. The pain of the movement forced his mind down a long dark path, one that he hoped he would never have to wake up from.

…..

"Let's move out men, we don't know what that bitch Jupiter will do when she finds out her little baby boy toy is dead." With that the nameless leader left the apartment, but not before he walked to the Blondie's kitchen; an extravagant room that was large enough to fit hundreds of people around the benches and working areas. He went to the cupboard and came across dozens of bottled water containers. He grabbed two and then retreated from the kitchen. He made his way toward the door right behind his fellow revolutionists, dropping the bottles of water by the mongrels feet as he passed. He took one last look at the scene he left behind in his wake, and a crooked grin formed on his face.

The blondie was finally dead, after countless failed assassination attempts over the past few months, he was finally laying cold, pale and dead on the once lavish floor of his own living room. He chuckled, a hollow sound that forced the temperature down several degrees within the room. These crude blondies' rein had come to an end, and his own was just beginning. What a thrill.

And with that, he exited the apartment, leaving behind one dead and another dying as he walked through the automated doors for the last time.

**SO there goes the first chapter! How exciting YAAYYY! haha yep so I hope you liked it, I know it seems a bit slow but I promise it will get much much better. I have so many things planned, so many! Let me know what you think, I would really appreciate it! Love you guys 3**

**Toolah xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again everyone! Here is the next chapter YAAYY! Any way I hope you all like it and I know it's kinda slow, but please stick with me for this, it will get much better and the pace will quicken considerably in due course, I promise. **

**Also I just have to give a huge thank you to those of you who reviewed, it meant the world to me to hear your comments! So special thanks to Samerys707, BriRB, Sun and also RimahK! Love you all**

**Hope you all enjoy the coming chapter, feel free to let me know your thoughts afterwards. **

Riki awoke to an uninviting stench and a chill that covered his entire being. He screwed up his nose, his watery eyes opening to the bleary, though very familiar surroundings. He shook his head slightly, or rather he went do so but was unable. Immediately his eyes shot open as he registered the excruciating numb feeling that covered his entire body. Terrified as he tried desperately to move his arms or legs and let out a slight whine when he realised. His whole body felt heavy, this head was exploding over and over again in excruciating pain. His body was not responding to him and he feared for himself even as he became increasingly aware of reality. A heavy perspiration broke out upon his forehead as he wrenched his lips apart just slightly and let out a strangled moan.

His breathing immediately became erratic as the events from the previous evening came crashing back to him and his breath caught in his throat.

"Iason" his voice cracked half way through the single as he felt tears well in his eyes. "Iason" he whined, an aching in his chest that hurt more than any physical pain could inflict. The tears streaked down his cheeks and dripped into his ears, it was uncomfortable but he was unable to move his head even slightly to stop it. Suddenly the whole situation came crashing down on him and he let out a wounded howl, it hurt in his chest but his heard was squeezing inside. He had to release some of the pain and crying seemed the only way. His heart shattered as he placed the smell he had detected upon waking with the pain he felt. Iason, Iason, Iason, Iason. It was the only word that roared through his mind even as his own peril became clear. Dead, was the Blondie dead? Could it be possible? Even as he hoped to whatever god there was out there that it was not, he felt a deep foreboding feeling rise from deep within that told him his deepest fear may just have come true.

He laid there on the floor, rendered unable to even feel his body let alone move it and stared at the ceiling. Every time he cried, his chest constricted and pain blasted throughout him. And yet he continued to whine out the Blondie's name, his only thought surrounding the man he had spent so many years of his life loving. He knew it was night time, probably early hours of the morning, as there was a deep chill in the dark, shadowy room.

"Hnghn?" He whined, shocked to the bone when he dared another look at the floor only a couple of metres away. He remembered the sound of a gun, then seeing his Blondie falling towards the ground to reveal the culprit. He remembered everything, and yet he just could not accept that what he saw was real.

"Ia...Iason...? What? Fuck, fuck no?!" his words were more shallow whines than anything else but he bit them out anyway. Unable to grab onto the reality, he just blatantly laid flat on the floor his head, eyes wide as they roamed all over the ceiling and the walls that were in his line of vision. His breaths were coming out more like erratic gasps than anything else, and red hot tears sprung to his eyes, his throat constricted and his heart chilled. He wanted more than anything to sit up and look around. Was Iason still there on the ground? Or had he been taken with the murders, was his face twisted with pain and betrayal, was his skin even whiter than before. Riki longed to run his hands through Iason's beautiful angelic hair, to kiss his lids in the morning, to make furious love with the Blondie every night. Throughout the mist of pain, he forced his body to move just enough so that the Blondies prone figure was in front of Riki's face. His breath cut off as his body was engulfed in so many emotions, hurtling themselves at him a million at a time.

"Iason!" he screamed, but his cries reached only deaf ears, and he screamed again... and again. "Wake up!" Now his whole entire body was shaking terribly, unable to comprehend what was in front of his eyes. "Iason… please. Please, wake up Iason" Sniffles and cries were all that could be heard emanating from the penthouse for a good thirty minutes as Riki sobbed his eyes out. How could this happen? How could this man possible be dead? He though desperately, but no matter how he looked at it, the stillness in the room, the stench and the cold chill that ran him raw, left no question as to the state he was in.

"NO Iason, I love you, you can't leave me. Not like this, no, Iason, don't leave me behind here." The tears streamed down his face. This had to be some joke, some sick perverted trick that his master was playing on him. He was sure that the man would come around the corner any second, chuckling at Riki's reactions.

He couldn't help but imagine that Iason he would wake up, his eyes would open and he would smile up at his beloved mongrel pet. But he never did. The mongrel's lips quivered, for that was all he could move now. He refused to believe that the man was dead.

Riki began to thrash in his chains, slamming his fist out from his body. He felt as the gold plated metal cut severely into the soft flesh of his wrists, but he didn't care. He had to get out of the restraints that were keeping him from his lover, he would cut off his wrists if that was what it took. He heaved forward, but only to be flung backwards, the collar around his neck and wrists cutting into his tender flesh and beginning to make long, slicing lacerations against the thin, soft skin there. His body went up in flames from the pain but he didn't care, not one small bit, and he carried on.

He was completely unable to even touch the man, his fingers going so close only to come up short. Even when he reached out his legs he reached nothing but thin air. He could feel the that was trickling down his arm and dripping from his elbow. He felt light headed, but that was not the only smell, there was a sickening, revolting stench drifting over from the dead man on the floor so far away. Riki's eyes prickled as he edged back to the florr, bloody, shaking hands coming up to cover his nose as the tears fell over his cheeks.

"Iason..." He breathed out, waiting desperately for a reply but when none came, he continued, the tears coming faster with each word "Iason I'm so sorry, please, I don't hate you… what I said! It was a lie, you know that right? Please answer me, you can't be… you're not dead, you can't die. So many times, remember? I remember, and I've saved you every time, it's not gonna change now, Iason." when he realised he was no longer speaking but rather thinking the words, his mouth only babbling useless nonsense, he let out a small sob. Nothing happened, no matter how much he wanted it to different, Iason's life was destined to end, as was Riki's own. Alone, both so alone. Somehow Riki had always pictured his death as an old man, in the arms of the still young and thriving Iason who's life should be so much longer than his own. He had imagined growing old until he reached forty even and died of old age. That was after all an age to be reckoned with, it was so rare any slum mongrel lived past thirty. And yet, he had given in to the dream that both would live to see Riki get to that age, and he would die happy and warm and loved with the person he loved beside him. And yet there that man was, cold and beginning to smell, lying all alone on the cold hard floor of the living room.

Riki had selfishly entertained the dream of dying with the big man holding him, and yet he couldn't even manage to do the same for Iason. And now he would have to live with that for the rest of his life, which he realised now would not have to be very long. If he was chained to the wall, with no way of even moving, he would die of dehydration or starvation after a few days. That was if he didn't die from blood loss or choking first. Already, his own blood covered his body from toe to tip and had pooled around his form. What a dreadful end for the two. They both would, in the end, die helpless and so, so very… alone.

**So there it is, the second part to my little fic. Hope everyone enjoyed it! I know it was a little short but they will get longer (as I am in the habit of just writing and writing and so most of them end up being huge haha). Thanks to everyone for reading this at all, and also to those who review/follow/favourite: you make my day!**

**Love you all,**

**Toolah xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So this week has been hectic (back to school, arranging schoolies trip to Japan, learning I will have to complete 10 assessment pieces within 9 weeks, doing a huge barista course just so I can keep my job – I repeat, HECTICE!) so I apologise for the slight delay in my chapters, but in response to "Soulhearts" beautiful review, here is the newest chapter and you'll find it is much longer so YAY! Anyway I hope you enjoy and also I would really appreciate it if you guys took five seconds just to give me a review, it would mean so much! Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

Katze was officially having one hell of a day. After having received notice of a disruption within the heart of Eos, coming from the Eos tower where the Blondies and high class individuals resided, he had then attempted to contact his one main contact, only to receive no answer. He had made over thirty calls, but to no avail. Hours had passed since then. Chilling, tiresome hours filled with no rest and only a constant stream of work… and an underlying current of bone-deadening dread. With every passing moment where Katze failed to receive a call from Iason, or any of his existing contacts within the elite society, he worried even more. Not only that either, but the issues he was having in contacting anyone within Eos tower at all, even the reception desk was offline.

After having hastily rushed over to the site, taking with him a few of his best field operatives, he had been astonished to see a traffic jam of hover-cars and bikes, stuck and interconnecting with no movement said to occur in the foreseeable future. Having immediately abandoned his vehicle, he had ever so slowly nudged through the crowded streets, in the opposite direction to the common flow. It had taken him hours to make his way into the heart of Eos and even longer to see the tall, beautiful tower that stood erect over the large, pristine community of the exceptionally wealthy. As he scanned the building with perception-altering goggles, looking for heart beats from within he was horrified to find it desolate and bare of all most all its usual inhabitancy. He found the live beings to be acting in a way that seemed to coincide with the way in which an intruder would act. One from the slums or at the very most they were the dregs left behind within Midas. What exactly was this? It was meant to be only a normal day, he was meant to have gone home hours ago to meet his lover Daryl, but had instead been forced to forfeit his dinner plans in order to get to the heart of this situation. And he was still no closer to finding an answer that he had been that morning.

At that moment, he heard the small click that singled an incoming message from a common receiver, one of his underlings in the market. Immediately bringing out his wrist terminal, he sought to open it and froze in shock at the footage that was displayed. He saw blood first, lots of it. Then he saw the demented bodies of numerous high class individuals that were highly recognisable as figure heads within Midas, political figures of the separate suburbs and cities. He could only guess at the horrid death that would have come their way. Then, resounding like the many voices coming from the depths of hell, he began to hear the chanting from within the background. "Leave the Blondie's where they fall, let them die where we once crawled." they chanted the words over and over again, like a prayer. It made Katze sick. A face jumped in front of the hologram then, a man with a crazed grin shaping his mouth, crooked teeth protruding from his gums and a look of the insane evident within his hollow, soulless eyes. "But no more." He shouted once and the chanting abruptly came to a halt. It was then that the camera panned and refocussed on a still figure, lying motionless on the ground beside a smaller, darker figure with distinct black hair and toned features.

"Oh fuck no!" Katze half cried, half shouted, drawing the attention of his men who were currently on the lookout for potential threats heading their way. Immediately his heart began to beat a million miles an hour and his breath came up short, catching in his throat. It was Iason, lying in a pool of his own blood; his straight blond hair was protruding around his body in a graceful manner that in no way fitted the situation. Could he really be dead? It was impossible, the image must have been a trick of the imagination… mustn't it. But for some reason, Katze's mind was telling him otherwise, though his heart was screaming at him "fake", "fake". But it wasn't. Nor was Riki's contorted body, lying beside Iason, the contrast of the two lovers so ingrained within his mind he knew he would never forget the image as long as he lived. It would haunt his thoughts and his dreams. What a mismatched pair they had always made, and in death that notion was only reasserted. And they weren't even beside each other, or touching at all. Instead, they were around a meter apart, his rational mind concluded. They were both reaching for the other, though neither could touch. The irony of the situation hit him in waves, bringing on a batch of distraught nausea. Even in death, it seemed, they would never be together.

"I'm going in" he said, before pointing to his second in command and demanding he come along too. The others were to stay behind, watching their back and keeping them regularly updated. He couldn't let himself believe this until he saw it for himself, he owed the pair that much. At the very least he could lay them together and unite them in the next life, they deserved that much, he reasoned. Immediately he darted to the small storage door way he knew was to be found around 25 meters down the left side of building A. Coming to it in no time at all, he went in first, followed closely by his one back-up man. Once inside, they immediately edged toward the silent, private elevator which lead straight to Iason's room, without alerting any others of their ventures. The door held limited codes for a small cluster of Iason's closest Blondie friends, Katze (as he ventured up their so often), and Riki when he was given permission to actually leave the penthouse. Holding his hand out, Katze waited as patiently as possible for the elevator to open, before jumping inside along with the other man. It took him speedily up towards the highest level, making no sound when they arrived but simply coming to a smooth halt and opening it's beautiful doors. It was clear that the intruders, whoever they were, were unaware of the use for this particular elevator or rather found it to be useless for their unknown palm readings.

He could almost feel the chill surrounding the front doors of Iason's private suite. It seemed off, as though the entire floor knew something was wrong with its inhabitancy. Perhaps it did. Walking up to the door, Katze almost dreaded the peaceful chime which sounded upon his arrival and the subsequent gust of wind and the doors parted to reveal an orderly-seeming front hall. Nothing was missing, all was in its place. This thought gave Katze some solace, that was before he rounded the corner and came upon the sight that unfolded there. It soon became apparent that the disruption had not occurred that morning as he had believed, but rather a day or so ago, maybe more. From what he saw of Iason's pale blue complexion, the Blondie was in fact dead, and had been for some time. Every cell in Katze's body almost immediately shut down.

For long minutes he could only stand stiff as a brick, breathing in and out and staring at the display before him. Iason's garments were stained red, and there was a dense, disturbing smell wafting over even to where Katze stood, 25 meters away. The great Blondies body seemed flat and pliant, his hair was pale, almost translucent and his limbs were frighteningly stiff from rigor mortis.

After some time, Katze was finally able to snap out of his unbelieving and disgusted stupor. He dashed across the floor and came to a dead stop in front of the pair. It was clearly murder, his mind rationed, reaffirming the information he had captured from the short hologram. Wait! Something was off, now that he thought about the hologram. The image he had been subjected to, of the pair immediately flashed across his mind and he recognised within seconds the clear difference. Riki! The mongrel, turned pet, turned lover of a Blondie was not in the same position as he had been. There were two empty water bottles littered by his feet and the skin around his neck and wrists were more shredded than Katze remembered. His palm was faced up, rather than down as it had been before and his face was turned the other way. There was also, however, a great deal more blood cascading around his slim, yet powerful frame. Though the same could not be said for Iason, who still lay in the exact same position, Riki had clearly either _been _moved, or had lived longer than what had seemed apparent on the hologram.

With his heart doing flips within his chest and his breathing coming out a ragged mess, he knelt down beside the never-the-less weak looking mongrel and leant forward to feel for a pulse. Pulling away the hair that Riki had been growing for some time, he edged his fingers past the seeping blood from his collar-infected neck wound, unlocking the device from the poor mongrels neck and throwing it aside with haste. Immediately, sucking down his breakfast that was threatening to make itself one again known, he put two fingers to the mongrels neck and felt for a pulse. He waited and waited, until he was just about to accept he had not made it in time and the boy truly as gone, before he felt a faint, but none-the-less existent, thrumming of a clearly alive, though thoroughly broken heart. For a moment, after realising the boy may still be alive and in a state for possible recovery, he couldn't help but wonder if it would be more appropriate to simply let the mongrel go. He could lay the boy beside his love and leave the two in peace… that way Riki would not have to face life after such a clearly traumatic experience. But Katze's own conscience would not allow for this, he simply could not let himself abandon the ever-so-slightly-hopeful cause. He couldn't, not even if it may have been what was best for the mongrel. Yet after having lived almost seven years under the same roof as Iason, if Riki were to wake up and find himself suddenly a free man with no ties, what reason would he have to live? And then all of Katze's efforts would be for naught. However, such rational fled to the heavens in the face of Katze's own conscience and he immediately sought to bring the meek-looking mongrel back from the brink of death.

He sent his second in command off to find bandages, opiates and the medical kit, while he himself set about performing CPR to the best of his capabilities. Push, push, push, push and on and on, applying weight to the chest area, followed by mouth to mouth, breathe, breathe, breathe. But it was having absolutely no effect on the mongrel, who continued to lay motionless, eyes closed and body limp in the black market dealers hands. Yet Katze kept at it, over and over as his subordinate began to coat the neck wounds in heavy doses of Stitch-and-Repair cream before covering it in a further antiseptic, followed by multiple layering's of bandaging's to keep the healing at its most prominent stages. They stood over his lax body for over an hour, attempting to heal the mongrel and sustain his life all at the same time. It was 5:18am when their efforts showed even the slightest amount of progress. First the colour began to return to his cheeks, then the cold was further and swiftly swept away by the layers of warm clothing and blankets he had been wrapped within. Realising his current state was most likely due to his lack of food or, seemingly, enough water for an extended period of time, Katze sent his man off to find the tubes that could be found in the bath hall, a funnel and a litre bottle of water. With the change in coloration came a distinct rise and fall of the boys chest, then a twitching of fingers followed closely by a spasm-like movement in his left wrist and scrunching up of all ten toes. Then the mongrel clearly began to gulp down the water, his throat constricting and fluctuating around the tube placed within his mouth. Being sure so as not to drown the boy from the inside out, Katze gave him half a litre before removing the device.

He had noticed much earlier, the harsh bruising evident around the ribs area and had concluded the boy had most likely been beaten, this being another one of the reasons he had been laying so still in the hologram. There were a number of areas around his body which were swollen, namely his left leg, and it seemed it would take the mongrel a very long time before he would be able to function properly on his own again. Let alone regain full coherence. So Katze endeavoured to make the harsh decision to leave the Blondie where he lay and to save the mongrel. He knew it was what Iason would have wanted. He decided he would come back the moment he had Riki safe within the fully functional hospital area of his black market's underground barracks. He had lists and lists of things he would need to do in order to create a new life for the mongrel. He realised most prominently that firstly, doing so would include ending his old one with t!he utmost respect and understanding. He would make it work for Riki, he then vowed to himself. Not only for his own continued clear conscience, but also for Iason. As possessive as he was, he would have wanted his beloved to live, Katze was sure of that.

Together Katze and his subordinate were able to lift the boy into his strong arms, attempting to move him as little as possible in the process. They then made the very slow and certainly agonising decent down to ground floor. Out the back they ventured, before disappearing once again into the shadows of that dreary early morning's dull sun rise.

Iason was left, subsequently alone, with no lover to console his fragmented and broken body; his soul drifting further away, never to return to that particular vessel. For that life was gone and would never be regained, much to his broken pet's complete and utter anguish. His death, it seemed, marked the beginning of a massacre in the form of a revolution, which would take many more lives than it ultimately could save and would leave their world a shard of broken, irreparable glass in a universe that had no knowledge of their existence, nor their deep, colossal plight.

**Annndddd there it is! Phew :P So I hope you al liked it! Please shoot me through a review so I can hear whether you guys actually are enjoying it. It would mean a whole lot. Anyways, until next time;**

**Toolah xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**So yep not that anyone cares, but here's the new chapter. Review… well actually you won't review so why do I fucking bother. The chapter was longer but I cut it in half, I mean what do you guys care… obviously not very much huh. **

Two months. It had been two torturous, gut wrenching months wrought with pain and sadness and loss - so much loss. In the first month, the revolution, as they called it, had left Amoi in a shambles of blood and hatred, fear and terror. So many had died - Whether that death came in the form of massacre, murder or suicide. Such grievous ends had met near 40% of all the elite inhabitancy of the once proud planet. Mongrels had crawled their way out of Ceres and had begun to roam free within the walls of Midas and even Eos, tying their thick, soul stealing stench on all in their path. Their gangs raped and massacred all in their wretched sights, upholding no laws and showing no mercy. The police forces had long since been overrun. Many of whom, it seemed, had already been previously recruited by the revolutionists. Having made up the great majority of Midas' proud forces, they had turned on the rest like dogs in a failing pack. The rich and powerful… what little of them still existed, hid deep in Eos, in towns that grew smaller and smaller each day. That or they had quickly packed up their hides and ran far, to distant planets that would offer them the aid they sought.

In the second month, the 'revolutionists', as the group who had begun such a tirade called themselves, had attempted and succeeded to gain rule and create order where there once was great chaos. It had started off as no power at all, however in the growing panic and fear of all citizens concerning their future, they had succeeded with alarming speed to become rulers and build Amoi anew. They had abolished the old class structure within society, and had given equal wealth to all citizens. Each, in their ever decreasing population, had eventually been given jobs, homes and food. Those that rebelled met quick deaths, and those that went along were allowed to live and serve a purpose. The rebels' leader, nameless but for the title of 'Conqueror', had sought to create a new world of equality and purification, devout of the tainted system of structure or class. It seemed, so far, to be working.

For Katze, the revolution meant playing along with an idiots game. In order to secure his own life and the lives of those around him, he had struck many a deal with The Revolutionists to bring in all that was necessary. What all failed to notice was the severity of their reliance on the one red-headed, scar-faced man. Their naivety never ceased to amuse Katze, yet he played along any way. It was necessary for the time being, but he would later have his revenge.

Jupiter no longer governed, having fled following the termination of the last of her precious Blondie children, leaving their world for good. Power such as lighting, heating, purification of the air, motor vehicles and all else, once run solely by the maleficent super computer, ceased to work. This meant that much of the black market's stock was in high demand and could only be obtained by those who paid the highest price. Their world had been cast dark for the first month, but had grown less dim as the second month began to play its course. His business swum in cash and power, dealing with the imports which were arriving daily from neighbouring planets that would offer aid.

Katze lived, along with Daryl and another individual, in a large unit in the centre of a single cluster of other house-like structures entitled 'Town B'. It was one of man such towns now littered throughout their vast lands. A town where resided both former mongrel and elite, in apparent "peaceful harmony". Just from the size of his unit alone, ignoring the immense power at the tip of his fingers, it should have been clear as to just how ever-existent the class system truly was. Though most individuals sought to turn a blind eye to the truth, much too relieved at seeing the end of such a terrible, ruthless massacre.

It was 2a.m. when Katze arrived finally lumbered through the threshold of his home that day. To say he was tired could not even begin to portray the level of fatigue to which he was privy. Upon entering the mildly lavished interior, he was met almost immediately with his fawning little lover, Daryl. There was something in his younger lover's eyes that had recently been remiss. For a moment, Katze feared the worst had happened during the few days in which he had been absent. This thought, however, was quickly retracted when an enormous smile lit up Daryl's usually gloomy exterior and he stood on his toes to relay a seemingly very exciting message.

"He's awake! He finally properly woke up this morning!" Hi excited grin warmed Katze's world and when they met in a loving embrace, their lips touching for the first time in weeks, his fatigue slipped away completely. "Come on, I'll let you see him…" Daryl whispered as he stepped back and proceeded to pull Katze towards their guest room. Katze was happier at the news than he could possibly hope to portray for his little love. That was until Daryl stopped suddenly just outside the bedroom door, turning to Katze with a grave look plastered on his face. "But I haven't had the guts to tell him yet… and he's so groggy still that I've easily evaded all his question… but I won't be able to for long. Please… can you tell him instead, don't let me do it! I can't be the one to break him more than he already is." His eyes were so filled with sorrow that if affected Katze more than his wished to show so he simply nodded. It would possibly e the hardest thing he ever in his life time do, but it was necessary.

Nudging past Daryl, who stood stone-still, staring glassy-eyed across the room, he clicked the 'open' butten just to the left of the door frame and proceeded to wait for it to open. Inside he found a small figure, hidden underneath the layers of bed coverings which covered the huge king-sized bed. Katze could not help the small shudder that roamed across his body then, as he made out the face of the figure beneath. Riki, though still blessed with his ornate beauty, had an almost haunted look in his now dark murky grey eyes. His frame was considerably smaller than it had been two months before, his face was sunken, lips blue and hair a ghostly, terrible shade of black. He was clearly in pain too, though Katze knew his pain could not be from the extensive wounds which had fully healed weeks before. It was his heart that ached, his soul that was haunted. Although Katze doubted Riki knew for sure that his lover was gone, there was an apparent understanding in those eyes that showed he was well aware that something was amiss.

It made sense that he would have guessed. Blondies healed twice as fast as humans, and Iason would wake four times faster just to be around to welcome Riki back. It had happened without fail in the past, it would not change now. Also, surely Riki could notice the lack of Iason's scent in the room or anywhere in the house. And everyone particularly close to the pair during their many years together, knew the extent to which the two were connected. Their clear, almost outer-worldly psychological connection to each other had only been growing since they had met seven years prior. Although Katze in no way understood the full extent to such link, he was certain that Riki would no doubt have noticed Iason's missing presence by now.

"Riki!" Katze breathed out, not able to suppress the relief that flowed over his body at the sight of open eyes, besides the obvious emotions playing within their depths. "I'm so glad to see you awake, you had me really worried for a while there!" Riki had been in a coma for the first month proceeding his near death experience, and had only been in a state of fitful and constant dreams for the latter month. His four cracked ribs, one broken leg, right arm double fracture, internal bleeding in the gut that had been a few hours away from reaching the lungs and heart, serious concussion and numerous other detrimental injuries, his body had long since healed. It was his psychological being that had taken two months to heal, and Katze was quite sure he had not actually managed to fully heal, even in that time. He probably never would fully heal.

"How you going? I know you must feel pretty shitty at the moment, but not to worry, we'll work on getting you healthy again, don't you worry there." But Riki just stared at him, his lips not even quirking into a smile, nor moving to answer his question. Instead, after several tenuous minutes his lips parted and a soft sound was ejected. The way in which he spoke the short, heart wrenching sentence had Katze feeling sick. "Kat-ze…" he breathed, his voice breaking half way through the black market leader's name. "Where… 's… I… Iason?" As the mongrel's lips formed around the last word, a tear flittered down his cheek and cascaded towards the expensive sheets. Katze's heart wrenched and he heard Daryl's faltering shuffle back out of the room, a thick sob just being heard before the door chimed shut in his wake. For a long moment, Katze was unable to form an appropriate answer.

**Let me know what you think… don't let me know what you think. I don't care. Seems like you're not gonna do it anyway. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hii again! Thank you to those of you who reviewed for the last chapter, it meant the world to me! Please keep it up 3 Any way this chapter will hopefully offer some insight into why Riki keeps tormenting himself over the last thing he ever said to Iason. Ohh. so yep, let me know your take on it. **

**Toolah xx**

**Chapter 5...**

Katze knew it was idiotic, but he couldn't help but blame himself for Riki's current state… If only he had just been there when the commander and his men arrived, he could have stopped everything. He had just known there was something fishy about the guards posted at Iason's door… But instead he had stayed at work, ignoring his better judgement and instead securing his current situation. He would have to take the fall out, just as he had been doing for the past two months.

"He…" Katze watched as another tear dropped down the mongrel's cheek, his own heart breaking further and his calm façade smashed completely. "He's not here Riki… I'm so…" he breath faltered as he spoke, "I'm so sorry. Iason's not here anymore". As this was said, Riki did nothing more but squeeze shut his eyes, though the tears began to flow in waves from behind his eyelids. "When I got there, Riki, he had been gone for a number of days, you were only barely alive yourself. Don't hate me for prolonging your life, my conscience wouldn't allow me to leave you be. I'm sorry. It was selfish but I couldn't… There was no way could watch you die as well." As he confessed to his two-month-long guilty conscience, Katze found himself becoming unable to look Riki in the eye any longer. His soul was already shredded enough.

But Riki was not listening to Katze's words. Instead he was paying attention to himself, unable to forget the last proper words he had ever spoken to Iason. He felt as though he was unable to breath, his heart felt as though it was going into shock and his brain was getting ready to explode. "No!" He choked, though no sounds left his lips but rather resonated cruelly within his mind. Memories flashed before him, his conscience yelling violent abuse at him as his world began to dim and his thoughts crowded him…

(**flash back**: 2 months, 4 days, 8 hours and 37 minutes prior)

"What the fuck?!" Riki burst into Iason's private study, yelling curses and spitting profanities across the large room in attempt to portray his utter disgust for the sudden change in plans. "I'm sick of this Iason! What the fuck is your problem?" Sighing, Iason slowly turned in his chair, stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing his arms across of his chest; he was decidedly unimpressed with the sudden intrusion into his workspace.

"Riki. What have I told you about entering my study? I believe we came to an agreement that you would knock before entering, and be respectful. If you could not keep to this, I would not hesitate to deal our proper punishment for your behaviour. So why are you acting this way Riki? Do you perhaps _miss_ being punished?" The Blondie cocked one eyebrow, daring said mongrel to continue in his previous manner of addressing him. He had found he did not much enjoy seeing his lover screaming and crying from punishment anymore, he much preferred the more enjoyable options which secured both of their eventual pleasure. That was the very reason he had put an end to punishment last Summer, finding that with their relationship, such acts were indeed unnecessary. Riki behaved perfectly in public and as that was all Iason truly ever wanted, he figured that punishment for acts of expressing ones inner feelings - when they we in such a close relationship - was necessary and that one should not be punished. He had, from then on, been quite lenient, setting boundaries which Riki at first strove to achieve. As the months wore on however, Riki had begun to act out more and more, complaining far too often and speaking his mind whenever he wished. Even his behaviour in public had begun to once again increase in vulgarity, even though Riki had been officially off the streets for seven years.

Iason decided that his course of actions following this particular behaviour would depend entirely on Riki's next words.

"Oh so our little one sided agreement that you forced me to concede to in the middle of sex still stands, but you promising to take two days off work to go on holiday with me conveniently doesn't? Gee, Iason, that really sounds _sooo _fucking fair. So fuck, you know what who even cares, why do I even fucking bother trying to do something with just us anymore. You're such an dick Iason!" With that Riki stormed from the room, and Iason immediately pressed the small button on his terminal to disallow Riki's access to the front door. Moments later he heard a frustrated roar from the little mongrel, followed by thunderous stomps outside onto the balcony… When he soon realised that that too was locked, he thundered back to his bedroom/study. Considering he hadn't slept there in years - not including a few days during which the couple were fighting and Riki had painfully holed himself up there - the luxurious room had become more of a den or private lounge.

Iason appeared around an hour later, walking into the room; his face an emotionless mask. In his hands he had nothing but Riki's golden initialled chains. Riki had managed to fall asleep on the couch some short time ago, making it far too easy for Iason to click the chains simultaneously around the mongrel's wrists and neck. Upon feeling the cold metal against his skin, Riki's eyes flashed open and, when realisation dawned, he began thrashing and yelling in anger. Iason only ignored his antics, instead lifting the smaller form over his shoulder and carrying him to the front hall and the chain ring that sat waiting. As he did this, he called for the furniture "Dorrin" to help him remover Riki's clothes.

Dorrin came hastily to the hall, unused to such requests from his master of only a few months. Ignoring this uncertainty however, he rushed to aid his master by removing Sir Riki's pants as his master held down the thrashing legs. Next came the underpants, then the black tank top. Having no way to slip it over the mongrels head, as he was currently bound with a neck chain, he was forced to cut it open. At this, Riki growled low in his chest, furious that his favourite top was being shredded and rendered unusable. When they were finished with this, Riki was completely naked on the marble floors of the penthouse front hall, seething in angers.

Immediately Iason commanded that the furniture hastily move to retrieve his paddle from the desk in his office. Riki made sure to yell his feelings on this topic, saving no ugly language even as the young furniture ran off to fulfil the request.

"No! Fuck no! Iason!" he yelled as the Blondie drew him up against the wall, fastening his chains so as to render the mongrel into a stretched standing position, his toes barely touching the ground. When Iason stepped away, Riki let out a pained breath of air as his body weight was suddenly suspended almost entirely from his wrists.

"Riki it is about time I punished you for your absolutely incorrigible behaviour these past few weeks. I am beyond waiting for you to pick up your own act and so it seems I must take action. You will not speak to my with such disrespect again, you will swear to me and you will not disregard my judgement. If I say we will go on this holiday you so desire later this week, then we shall do just that. You will not ask questions. Now prepare for your rightful punishments and I thoroughly advise that you learn from your actions." With this, Iason took the proffered material of punishment and began his hurtful assault on the mongrel's backside. Dorrin hid in the shadows, unable to look at the pet with whom he had never expected to witness being punished, let alone on such a large scale. Riki's cries littered the room and stole at both Iason's and the furniture's hearts, but none of them did anything to aid the wounded.

At the conclusion, Iason stood breathing heavily in the hall. He couldn't help but appraise the bright red and blistering backside of his pet following his counted 20 full-strength whacks. Now that his anger had entirely dissipated, he felt sorry for having had to bestow such a brutal punishment. Riki simply hung from his chains, both his shoulders were bulging as it seemed they had popped rather painfully out of their sockets. The mongrel made no sounds or movements, yet Iason could almost feel the chilling breeze floating off his pet. He may have gone too far, he now realised, but he had been furious that his pet had the audacity to speak to him in a such a manner he was momentarily blinded by rage.

As much as he wished to rush to his lover's body, lift him up and hug him close. He wanted to console the tears he had no doubt were falling from his pet's eyes and to relieve his frozen countenance. But he could do no such thing or his pet's punishment would be for naught. Instead he walked off, giving the furniture specific instructions to use accelerator on the wounds and to be sure to relieve his shoulder. The furniture rushed hastily to fulfil the command. A few minutes later, as a guilt-ridden Iason lay across his arm chair listening again to his pet's cries, this time from the medical treatment.

When all again went silent, Iason slipped back into the hall to find Riki lying on the floor, passed out. The furniture had just popped in his last shoulder and was now scurrying to try and wake to poor pet, worried. Iason immediately called a stop to this, wishing his pet to remain asleep as he went over and picked the small frame up. He carried his little love closer to the far corner and the lit fire place, where he re-chained Riki to the wall and settled him to the waiting thin mattress. As he made to move away, Riki suddenly opened his eyes, clutching onto the Blondie's suit jacket and pulling him closer. He whispered seven words that he would later come to regret more than his own pitiful existence.

"I…" his breathing faltered from the pain, but he went on, "…HATE you Iason! Die in hell". He then proceeded to fall back to the mattress, turning onto his front and allowing the tears to fall freely. He had never been so hurt in his life time. He did not deserve such punishment, he loved that fucker and had only wanted to take a holiday with him. Instead he had been beaten and left to cry in the middle of the desolate hall, hearing the Blondies retreating steps. Later that day was when the visitors arrived. They were supposed to be some new generals and commanding officers of a new form of soldiers created on a far planet.

There were five of them, they were dark and strong, their expressions filled with quiet resolve. Riki was sitting in the hall, still naked but for a pair of boxers that Dorrin had retrieved for him when Iason gave the order. He was fuming, the term 'anger' could not begin to describe the pain and inner torment he was being quietly submitted to. Iason, upon welcoming the guests at the front door, along with his two hired body guards, made to take them on a tour of his penthouse. His intention was to show them about a little before bringing them back to the main hall and discussing business. But he only made it a few steps and was introducing them to his pet "Riki", when suddenly one of the men pulled out a stun gun and shot the two body guards. Iason was so stunned for a moment that it allowed one of the men to slip around and stab him in the back. The last thing he heard was his pet's cry, before he was falling to the ground and breathing out his lover's name one last time. He then dropped into unconsciousness, somehow knowing he would never wake again. And all he felt was regret.

**The end… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maybe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody. It's me again. Sorry for the delay, ah school's been a pain, but it's the weekend now and I suddenly had determination enough to produce another chapter even with the enormous pile of work. And tahdah, here is my little ounce of motivation all summed up! So yea, let me know what you think, guys. I would appreciate it immensely! **

**Enjoy,**

**Toolah xx**

**Chapter 6**

Riki screamed his pain. There was no other way of expressing the built up demons that festered and boiled with every second of loneliness he was subjected to. He hated everything and everyone; himself most of all. He'd been awake only one week yet already he wanted the death-like coma back; this living hell he was now privy to at every waking moment was eating him up from the inside. He could not catch sleep, jumping at its tail he could only ever catch glimpses before nightmares clawed him back into hell. He'd wake up every time, screaming and covered in sweat from head to toe, wanting the finality of death more and more with every passing breath he wept through.

He was going insane and no one was more aware of that then he.

It was in the afternoon of his seventh wakeful day, when Riki was sitting up in bed and staring out the desolate window parallel to him; one that showed nothing but grey sky and parched land, when Katze and Daryl walked in. Daryl had his eyesight cast toward the floor, while Katze stared close to Riki's head but couldn't seem to meet his eyes. In that second, Riki felt more alone than he had moments before.

Katze stepped forwards and sat down on the end of the bed, pulling out from behind his back a small shoe-box size card-board carrier case. Immediately Riki was on full alert, his eyes clawing over every inch of the box but finding nothing of familiarity. Giving up, he looked back towards the two men and found them both searching his expression, as though unsure of what to expect.

"What's that?" he wheezed, his voice taking on a breathless quality full-time after each night elapsed.

Katze pushed it further over the covers, nodding towards it before he spoke. "We figured you were getting a little lonely I here all by yourself all day, so we've brought you a few things. After we got you out of… there, I took a small team back and grabbed a number of the things. They're all yours and are sitting in a little apartment we rented for you to move into when you are well again, it's right next door to ours. Everything that we took from there, has been saved there for you. That box contains just a few of those things, specifically the ones that I know mean the most to you." Riki gulped and swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

Reaching out, his bony-thin fingers found the rough edges of the crate and dragged it closer. His hands cradled it as he nestled it between his sheet-covered legs. He found he was simply content to pet the box, unable to bring himself to open the lid. He had never been the sentimental type, yet suddenly he was all for it. He wanted everything that would bring him closer to what he lost and what he now craved more than air. He just missed Iason. He missed him so, so inexplicably much. The extreme pain in his chest was to such an extent that often he couldn't breathe or think or move. He wanted Iason. He wanted to smell him, that divine scent that would wrap around him and envelope him in sensory overload. He wanted to touch him; to feel the softness of the Blondie's beautiful, perfect skin against his own and his silky, exotic hair that would slip through his fingers as they made love or slept side by side. He wanted to see him; to take in the beautiful face and the gorgeous long hair and the incredibly intoxicating blue eyes that would melt his soul. He wanted to feel the strength as Iason pounded into his hole, and to enjoy the hold of the other as they drifted off into the throes of sleep at night. He wanted Iason in every way and he simply could not accept that he was gone. How was it possible?! HOW HOW HOW HOW?!

He shivered as cold reality once again blew over him like a chilling wave, and drowned him. How could he breath when his oxygen tank had floated back up to the surface and he was left to tumble further downwards toward the dark ocean floor? How could he be expected to function without his life support? So he opened the lid on the crate and peeked inside, unsure of what expect but pleasantly surprised at what he found. First he found a photo frame, it was black with golden embodied patterns. It was beautiful. The 3D hologram portrayed within made Riki's breath hitch, and his eyes to leak painful threads of tears. He saw himself, back when he had fat and muscles and wasn't just skin and bone. Back when he had colour to his skin that wasn't a sickly, unnatural blue hue. Back when he had a sparkle of life in his eye, that simply did not exist. Back when he had Iason. Back when he had a lover. Back when he was loved. Back when he felt safe. Back when he could sleep at night. But now… now he had nothing. Not even the man that was standing with him in the image, showing a small smile that one would never think to see on him in public. One that no one but Riki ever really got to see.

Iason looked beautiful, sitting so straight and majestic, with his arms around Riki's waist and torso as the mongrel lounged between his legs. It was the pose the photographer had recommended. I had been Iason's favourite, and of course Riki had pretended to hate it, just to annoy his lover. But really he too had loved it. They both looked beautiful, they both looked happy, they both looked alive. And it was only taken four months ago. Riki could not conceive how things had changed so fast.

Quickly he stashed the beautiful frame on the table beside his bed before reaching back inside the box and pulling out the next few items. In his hand he found the numerous love letters and instruction letters he had collected from Iason over the years. They were all addressed to him and signed by Iason. They were all in that beautiful, stylised hand writing that Riki had tried many times to imitate but had failed completely. He had kept a number of them, finding that having letters addressed to him alone had always made him feel special and happy. Now they were the closest thing Riki had to Iason. They carried a faint smell of his delicious musk, and Riki couldn't help but take a deep breath in and out. It made him shudder, it was sensory overload. He put them too on the table and moved his hands to take out a small, decorative bag. It was heavy and whatever was inside, jingled when he moved the bag.

Sighing heavily, he reached inside and gasped when he pulled out two identical rings. One of the intricate bands he had seen and felt every day during his seven years with Iason; resultantly he was very familiar with it now. The D-type pet ring that had sat around his penis all that time however, was much smaller now, that Riki was sure it was not fit back there even if he wanted to try. He had noticed it missing a few days ago, and had felt some pleasure from that knowledge, yet this was only followed by more sadness as he realised he had lost one more thing that tied him to Iason. Now here it was, small enough - it seemed - to fit only his finger. Interesting. The other was the same size as this… it was Iason's. The one he had used to control Riki's pleasure and pain ratio a number of times, and which also had been used to calculate his whereabouts more times than he could count. Holding one in the palm of each hand, he looked expectantly up at Katze for an explanation.

"I had them altered. They no longer have any of the g-wave capabilities or tracking devices, but rather they are just plain old beautiful rings. There is a very uncommon tradition - though one that no longer exists due to the revolution, and even which before only few elites ever bother with - of trading rings such as these to signify a bond between two people. It was known as marriage. I know Iason's not here, but these can still signify the time you did spend together, and the and you did have. I know you miss him, you scream his name in your sleep every night and wake up with tears in your eyes hours later. These have been remodelled to slit together and fit on your finger, Riki. Here, hand them here and I'll show you." immediately, Riki offered the two rings up to Katze's waiting hand and continued to watch as the man spoke. "Thanks. Look, they fit together here, hold out your finger and I'll put them on you." Riki did just that, "Perfect. There, now Iason's ring is right there next to yours." Riki stared at the two beautiful rings, side by sind as thery were on the finger beside his pink on his left hand. He couldn't help but think it was a strange finger to put rings on, but he ignored the thought, not really caring. He much preferred to simply look at the beauty before him. Katze continued to talk to him, as Riki looked on and listened.

"You see that blue stone there? Though it no longer shifts to activate the other ring, it does have one capability, if you wave you thumb over it." As Riki hesitantly raised his thumb and waived it over the stone, the one that he knew from fact was the exact same colour as his lover's eyes. Much to his surprise, a hologram image of his favourite portrait immediately shone. It was about the size as the whole his two thumbs and pointer-fingers made when they were making a circle. Inside he saw Iason. He saw Iason's eyes, his lips, he brows, his hair, his neck and his shoulders. He saw his own head, the top of which only reached to Iason's shoulders. He was a few centimetres away, and Riki, for once, hadn't been wearing chains. They had been having a pleasant conversation regarding a few of the pets' attire at the party when they turned to realised their photo had been taken numerous times by numerous news groups. Which had been strange to a number of people, considering his societal position.

It was a photo, one that had been taken only a few months ago. They had been at a home-coming party for a few of Iason's Blondie friends. There had been holo-cams there, and news reporters, and they had taken that photo when Iason and Riki had been leaving. No one had expected all those people to be there, especially not Iason who had allowed his pet to be uncollared after they had reached the party, as had been normal of late. Those pictures, along with a number of others of different people, had been posted under the heading of "Welcome home party, or Make yourself at home party?", in that week's Eos Weekly. Iason had been furious, as had Riki who in no way enjoyed having his face paraded around town like the pet he was but didn't want to be.

They did concede, however, that it truly was a nice shot; they had both been smiling naturally, looking at each other as they walked out the doors. Iason had been talking, his lip turned up in a sensual smile and his gaze locked with Riki's, as though promising a million things to come. Riki was looking at his master, smiling despite himself, as his Master spoke of forbidden promises for the night to come, praising Riki on his conduct that evening. They were both rather glad the photo had only been printed from the waist up, and did not show the bulge in both their crotches. They both conceded that the photo was rather lovely, and Iason had inexplicably managed to acquire it by the next day. And here with was again, and Riki couldn't help but choke up at the memory. As well as the memory of the evening following, where Iason truly fulfilled all is promises, and more!

The two rings looked beautiful on his finger, and fit perfectly. Seeing them there, he felt somehow stronger, knowing Iason was closer to his heart. He felt safer, knowing at any time he could touch the ring in such a way that just for him, Iason would be there. Maybe it would be easier to move on, if he had a piece of his old life, there with him.

There was only two things left in the small crate. A key chain, brimming with numerous keys for different, individual purposes and then there was a card… A bank card, otherwise known as a credit card. He immediately shot a suspicious look up to both Daryl and Katze. What was this?

"The card is… well, there really was a lot of wealth left over from Iason, and I know the only person he would have wanted to give it to was you, beyond doubt. So the card is all his money and though it is not so very useful with the economy as it is at the moment, I do believe that soon enough it will begin to build and money will become valuable again. Perhaps you can put it to good use…" Then Daryl chimed in, speaking for the first time that evening,

"I remember listening to your conversation with Iason, about wanting to create a nursery for the Midas kids, and schools and hospitals for them all. You can put all the money - because believe me, there is a whole lot in there - and you can put it towards something good, you know?" Riki almost smiled, but couldn't muster the action and Katze went on.

"The keys are for a new apartment that you can move into when you feel you want to. Don't think it's an invitation to get lost, we love having you here and want to help Riki, it's just for when you want your own space. It's only few doors down and just as big as this. I think you'll find that you really will like it. The other keys are mainly vehicles. Yours and Iason's, that have collected over the years. You'll find there really are so many. They're in our garage at the moment, secure right underneath us. But we can move them to you whenever you chose to make the move." Riki nodded, not really knowing what to feel. He appreciated the gesture, but really he was not even able to get out of bed, let alone leave the house and move in elsewhere. He had no motivation, it had died with Iason. He had no soul, heart, drive, lust, passion. He had nothing. Everything he had that made him who he was, had died with Iason. Riki was poitive that if he as given his own home, he would kill himself before the end of the first day. There was no question. Here, he could not kill him self. Here there were no sharp things and no way to die. Alone, he would fall into dispare and rip his own throat out. Hmm, perhaps living on his own wouldn't be the end of the world… well, rather it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

But for now anyway, while he still couldn't even get up, he knew well that he was not going anywhere.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review See you next time,**

**Toolah xx**


End file.
